


Skipping Right Along

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Matt is too pure for this world, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, he is a dirty dirty boy, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Mark is very confused to how this happened, Tom is still a very awkward man, and Matt is a god dang catalyst.





	1. Ring A Ding Ding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Matt are trying to get a good night's rest because of Matt's interview in the morning. However, an unexpected phone call interrupts them.

His arm rested comfortably behind his boyfriend’s head. Matt was snuggled right up against his frame, using said arm as a pillow. Mark had yet to fall asleep but he didn’t dare move as he watched Matt drift off. He smiled seeing his lover’s mouth fall open as quiet snores filled the air. The slightest amount of drool escaped and Mark wiped it away. “You silly man.” He whispered into the darkness of the room. He did his best to turn on his side without disturbing the other as he wrapped his other arm around him. He brought him as close as he could, nestling in. “God he’s so warm I love it.” Mark thought, closing his eyes and sighing. Just as he did so, his cell phone started blaring “Friday I’m In Love” by the Cure.

“Who the hell…” Mark said startled, reaching over to the night stand to answer it. “Babe who’s calling at this hour?” Matt asked waking up. Mark put a finger over his lip so he could hear who was on the other line. All he could make out at first was crying, albeit, a very familiar crying. “Tom?” Mark questioned. “H-hey M-M-Marky…” A very small voice replied. Mark could practically hear the small timid smile sure to be on Tom’s face through his cell. “Tom why are you calling me?” He asked rather coldly. He was very tempted to just hang up. Though Matt was giving him this look. He seemed to be telling him through body language to see through the conversation.

“Mark… please hear me out. It’s took me a lot of courage to finally call you… and maybe a wee bit of alcohol but that’s not important! Look I’m so so fucking sorry for all the hell I put the band through. And…and for the hell I put you through. Mark… I cannot express in words or anything really how fucking sorry I am. Marky… Marky I miss you so so so so soooo much… I want… no I need my best friend back. I need you. My partner in crime… my partner in life. Marky I still love you. I want to make things right. This may sound shitty but I don’t care about the band. I’m not doing this for blink. Hell I don’t even care if you and Travis let me come back. I want you back. That’s all that matters… I know this call is very unexpected on your part. I shouldn’t have just bombarded you with this stuff. I know that but… Oh what’s in matter… Good bye Mark. I’m just wasting your time.” And with that, Tom hung up.

Mark stared off into space. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard, let alone who he had just heard it from. Matt looked quite shocked too as he had heard all of it. “Mark… are you okay?” He asked, less stunned then his boyfriend. Tears formed in the older man’s eyes. Matt frowned and sat up beside Mark taking him into his arms. “You know it’s okay right? If you want to work things out with Tom. I’ll understand.” Matt said now running his hands through Mark’s hair. Finally Mark shook out of whatever stupor he had been in. “Um no Matthew. That is not okay you are my boyfriend. Tom lost his chance.” He replied.

“Not what I meant silly. I know that man was like family to you for so many years. He was your best friend and your lover. You should at least be able to still have one side of that.” Matt said understandingly. “Though, I know what he’s put you through and you may not be too keen on it as this has not only happened once but twice now. In my opinion Mark, I’d call him back. This could be you guys’ last chance to fix your shit. Time to be men and not boys playing silly games ignoring each other. You can at least resolve what went on if anything. This is your choice but I’m hoping you make the right one.” He finished.

Frowning for a few minutes and still staring off, Mark nodded. “You’re right. Tom and I went through too much together for us just to act as if nothing ever happened. I’m calling him back. Is that really okay?” He asked looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. Matt nodded and smiled at him. “But go on out to the kitchen or something. I have an interview first thing in the morning. I need my beauty sleep.” Matt joked. Mark laughed and playfully pushed at Matt’s shoulder before taking his cell with him out into the hall and redialing Tom’s number. He called twice and was just about to give up on the third when that same shy sounding voice answered. “Marky?” Tom whispered sounding very unsure. “Hey Tom. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

The two ended up talking into the small hours of the morning. Mark honestly felt so conflicted. On one end, he was still highly pissed off at what Tom had put him and their band through. But on the other, he was elated to be able to work things out with his best friend that he had declared for life such a long time ago. He had even agreed to meet him at their old favorite Mexican place for lunch tomorrow afternoon. It had been a while since he had some good ol’ Sombrero’s. He yawned loudly seeing as how it was 2:13am on the stove clock. He padded back down the hall and into his bedroom before crawling back in behind Matt. The other man was sleeping peacefully, again snoring softly. Mark snuggled up as close as he could and soon enough the arms of slumber had welcomed him as well.


	2. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets up with Tom at Sombrero's for lunch and old feelings, more than friendly arise for Mark.

Matt had already left for his interview by the time Mark had gotten up. It was an hour until he was supposed to meet Tom over at Sombrero’s. He walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and noticed a sticky note on the sink mirror. “Have a good time today sweetheart. I want to hear all about it when you come home. Love, Your Matty,” it read. Mark smiled and went about getting ready to go out to lunch. While doing so, he felt his nerves creep up and his mind filled with silly thoughts. “What if Tom doesn’t show up?” or “What if it goes south?” He tried his best to ignore them. He wondered if Tom was going through the same thing.

He noticed the time and hurriedly laced up his Nike’s, grabbed his keys, and headed out to his car. On the way to the restaurant, those same thoughts clouded his mind. He had to crank up his AC on high because he had started to sweat from the nerves. He only felt worse when he pulled into the parking lot. Though, when he noticed Tom’s car sitting there it all seemed to vanish. Instead a smile graced his lips and he nearly fell out of his car trying to get out quickly to great Tom. When he saw him inside sitting in a both, he ran right over and gave him a big hug. “I’ve missed you so much Tom.” He said. All the grudges he had held and spitefulness he felt towards Tom vanished in that moment. Tom at first was shocked at Mark’s sudden advances but eventually lightened up and smiled. “I missed you too Marky.” He replied.

The two spent their time reminiscing over their shared past. However, they also were talking of the future. Mark agreed that it would take a while for them to be exactly back to how they were but that they indeed could do it. “I remember when I said in that interview that you were my best friend and you’d always be my best friend. I’m so glad that I’m not eating those words anymore.” Mark said as they stood in the parking lot ready to go home. “I’m really glad too Mark.” Tom replied with tears in his eyes. “Call me okay. Don’t be a stranger.” Mark said hugging him before he got into his car. “I’ll see you around Tommy.”

On the drive home. He was cursing himself for the thoughts that invaded his head. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking how good-looking Tom still was. How he was a bit squishy and very warm when they practically embraced. Once again, Mark had to turn the AC up, though this time for a different reason. This definitely wasn’t nerves. When he pulled into the driveway he saw Matt’s motorcycle there and suddenly that hot feeling in his gut turned to nausea. He raced out of the car door and into the bathroom. Everything he had had at Sombrero’s came right up.

Matt heard his boyfriend rush into the bathroom and decided to go check on him. He warned him to watch the spicy foods. “Mark baby? Are you okay?” He rapped lightly on the door with his knuckles. “Matthew… I think we need to talk…”


	3. Run That By Me Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt suggests something that could change their lives, and Tom's forever

Mark took Matt by the hand after getting up from the floor. He led him back into the bedroom and they sat together on the love seat that was by the big windows. “Matthew… you know I love you very very much. And this doesn-“ Before Mark could even get anything out Matt turned and smiled at him. “You still have feelings for Tom and hanging out with him made you realize that. Honey I’m not stupid. You two were very close and I knew this would probably happen. I also want you to know I have no issue with it. Plus, I have a suggestion.” Matt explained. Mark just sat there gaping at him. Dumbfounded that Matt could read him like such an open book. “Well Mark, don’t you want to know?” He asked. “Earth to Mark?” He snapped his fingers in front of him.

“How can you be so nonchalant about this? And how the hell did you know what I was gonna say?” Mark asked still gawking. “Baby, right when I joined the band I knew one day Tom could come back and take my place and I was okay with that. Then when we got together I figured the same could happen. The two of you had been through too much together in the past, I knew it was just a matter of time before you guys came back into one another’s lives. However, I’m not about to lose you to him. Nor am I giving up my place in the band or saying that I would. What I’m saying is, if Tom still has those feelings welcome him back with open arms, and so will I.” Matt finished.

The same dumb look was still plastered across Mark’s face. “You mean… all three of us? Are you feeling okay, Matt?” Mark asked finally shaking off the initial shock of his boyfriend’s words. “If I’m completely honest with myself, when I first met you guys at Warp Tour, I felt something. You know that I’ve had a thing for you since I met you, well same thing goes for Tom. I know that is definitely not something that happens often but… I couldn’t help it. For the longest time, I would dream of being in both of your embraces. You two had such a strong relationship, so much to give… I wanted to be a part of that. Now maybe I can.” He answered.

Again, Mark was speechless. Matt leaned over and stroked his cheek. “I know you still love Tom. This is completely up to you, but this is something I really want to try. I see him without you in his interviews and other videos. He looks so distant… so alone. It isn’t right. Let’s give him something to liven him up, huh?”

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt. “You have such a big heart, Matthew. No wonder it’s gonna take two to fill it.” Mark joked. “As long as Tom is okay with it, we can give it a try. Sure it may not be the norm for most, but when have we been exactly normal?” He smiled. “He did say he still loves me… That had scared me. Now it makes me hopeful.” Mark spoke again. “I’ll have not one, but two tall handsome men.” He smiled pulling Matt in for a kiss. Matt blushed and snuggled into Mark’s side after they broke apart.

“So, how you gonna do it


	4. Wait, You're Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to invite Tom over and discuss Matt's idea.

Tom was supposed to meet Mark at his place today around noon. It was now 1:30pm and he was still not there. He decided to send him a quick text asking him where in the hell he was. Though he worded it a bit softer than that. No sooner had he sent it, he heard the roar of Tom’s car engine in the drive way pull in and switch off. A rather dorky smile grew on his face as he went out to greet him. However, he felt his stomach start to twist in knots when he took him in his arms. Tom had yet to know about Matt living with Mark. He didn’t even know that Mark was in a relationship. Would Tom think Mark was just leading him on and was a sorry cheat? Or would he accept them both into his heart?

He knew he should have told Tom everything at the beginning that first night on the phone, hearing him project his love through the speaker. He felt so guilty yet so hopeful. “Come on in Tommy, there’s someone else waiting for us inside.” Mark said, trying to keep a serious look on his face, though his stomach turned more. “Is it Little Marky?” Tom asked giggling like a fool. Mark rolled his eyes at his old lover’s comment and did his best to suppress his own laughter.

Once inside, Mark lead him straight to the living room where Matt was sitting cross-legged on the couch reading some kind of rock magazine. “Oh I see Tom’s here.” He stood up placing it down and walked over to the other two men. He held out his hand for Tom to shake but got stared at dumbly. “Um…Hey Matt, haven’t seen you in a while..” He said staring at the man who now plays next to Mark where he used to. He finally reached out to shake his hand, but then felt very nervous. He knew something was up. “Marky…What’s going on?” He asked in a hushed manner, as if to and keep his words from reaching Matt’s ears.

“Well Tom, there is something I need to tell you. It may turn out good or bad. I’m hoping this’ll go smoothly… but um… you see I have been dating Matt now for about 6 months. The night you called, it was his idea to go see you the next day to try and preserve our friendship. But when you started saying how you missed us in the same way that Matt and I are involved… I started to feel that way too. Oh Tom… Tommy please don’t get upset.” Mark paused for a moment to cup both of the taller man’s cheeks in his palms as he noticed tears well up in his eyes. “Just listen baby… I mentioned this to Matt because I felt as if I shouldn’t keep something like that to him if it could potentially harm our relationship. He honest to God suggested that I should take you back… and I’d love to. I want nothing more in this world…” He finished, sliding his thumb over Tom’s quivering lips.

“B-b-but you have Matt… Why do you want me? You have him now…” Tom blubbered. “Simple. I want you too.” Matt approached Tom and laid a hand on his shoulder before sliding it softly down his upper arm before wrapping his own hand around Tom’s. “W-wait…what? Am I dreaming right now? This can’t actually be happening… I gotta wake up and get to Mark’s house I’m late…” Tom said, his mind not exactly catching up or comprehending the situation. “Tom, you silly man. This is real. We want you to be a part of us, a part of this relationship. Do you think you could give this a shot?” Matt asked. Tom stared at the ground for a while before looking at Matt then down at Mark who still had his face in one hand. “I’m gonna be honest and this may sound selfish but…I’m doing it cause I want my Marky back but…Matt maybe I can come to love you too… I just… this is so sudden. I’ll accept your offer.” Tom replied. Mark and Matt both smiled and leaned up to kiss him on his cheeks, Mark having to stretch on his tip-toes.

“I’m one lucky man.” Mark said before making a pass at his lips, taking them between his own. “You took the words right from my mouth.” Matt agreed, nuzzling against Tom’s side. “Whadya say we settle down on the couch for some snacks and a movie?” Mark suggested after breaking away from a still shocked Tom DeLonge. Matt smiled and nodded his head, “I’ll go get the ice cream. Hope you don’t mind vegan, Tom. Don’t worry though I promise you can’t tell the difference. Besides it’s chocolate, who doesn’t like chocolate ice cream.” He said disappearing to get the food. “Is he always that sweet?” Tom asked watching him practically prance down the short hall to the kitchen. Mark nodded and sat down, patting the spot beside him. “Maybe this will work out in the end…” Tom said before taking the seat next to his once again boyfriend.


	5. Triple Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sit down to relax with a movie and some ice cream. Tom also may have a tiny crisis about a certain guitarist.

Matt returned shortly and with three bowls of ice cream, taking a seat next to Tom on the couch. The other two men took their bowls, Tom sniffing his first like it might attack him or something. “I promise it tastes good Tommy. I wouldn’t be eating it if it didn’t.” Matt said laughing. “Tell that to that poisonous bean burger I had one time.” He replied earning another chuckle out of the other guitarist. “What movie did ya’ll pick?” Matt asked watching the commercials roll by. “The new King Kong movie. It’s either comedy or action with Tom. He’s not a soppy romance story kinda guy.” Mark said nudging the tall man. Matt laughed and cuddled up close to Tom. The opening theme had just started blaring through Marks high def speakers and he had already finished his ice cream. “See Tommy, told you you’d like it.” Matt smiled. Tom nodded with chocolate dripping down his chin.

Feeling brazen, Matt reached over and took Tom by the chin, swiping his tongue over the melted treat. “You had a little something there.” He said cheekily. Tom blushed and leaned a little closer to Mark not really knowing what to make of Matt yet. Though he couldn’t help but bite his lip and think of what else he could do with that tongue but it was a bit early for that. They had just gotten together after all.

As the movie progressed, Tom noticed his attention wavering. He was too focused on Matt getting closer and closer to him. He decided to take a change and switch to leaning on him for a while. He felt really warm and snaked an arm around Tom. Tom felt extremely comforted and like he actually belonged somewhere, which he hadn’t felt in a while. Honestly, he was really really hoping they wouldn’t send him home after King Kong was over.

“Hey Matt?” He whispered, giving the other man a small nudge. “What is it Tommy?” He asked, giving him a gentle squeeze with his arm. “Are you guys gonna want me to leave after this? I just wanna know so I don’t start getting to comfortable. I am almost falling asleep over here. You’re just too comfy.” He said, nuzzling him for emphasis. “As long as Mark is okay with you staying I am. I won’t send you out.” Matt replied, leaning to peck him on the cheek. Tom had no idea it was possible to fall for someone so quickly. He wanted so badly to take back what he said earlier about doing this to be with Mark but he didn’t want Matt thinking he was just a clingy idiot. He sure felt like one. He didn’t want to be known as “that guy” who falls for the first person who gives them even the most minimal amount of attention.

“Marky?” He then leaned over to his much more familiar lover. “Whatdya want baby?” Mark asked, not turning his gaze from the screen as the final scene finished up. “Is it okay if I spend the night here? I mean I don’t want to intrude and I’m totally okay with crashing on the couch.” He answered him. Mark then turned his full attention to his boyfriend. “Babe of course you can stay. But I don’t want you sleeping on the couch. I have a guest bed. I would offer to sleep with Matt and I but I don’t want to rush into anything.” Mark said.

Tom won’t admit it but he felt like pouting at Mark’s last words. Perhaps it would be moving a bit fast but it was old hat for him and Mark, and it would just be extra warmth and cuddling with Matt included. Though he had to remind himself, he was added to Mark and Matt’s relationship, not the other way around so he had to abide by their rules for now if this was going to work out. “Thank you Marky. I’ll gladly take the guest bed.” He gave his best fake smile which Mark returned.

The end credits began rolling and the three men stood up stretching from spending nearly 3 hours unmoving on the couch huddled together. “Well I’m tired as hell.” Matt commented yawning. “I think it’s time for bed kiddies.” Mark chuckled and took him by the waist, kissing him on the nose. “I’m gonna go wash up. I’ll meet you in bed.” He said. “Is Tom staying with us tonight?” Matt then asked, looking over at the taller man. “Yeah, Mark said I could have the guest bed. Um… Matt would you happen to have some sweats or something I could borrow? I’d look like I was wearing midgit clothes if I took a pair of Mark’s.” He giggled at his own joke. Mark stuck his tongue out at him but laughed. “I sure do baby. I’ll be right out with em.” Matt replied.

Tom nodded and turned to Mark as Matt disappeared into the bedroom. “Good night Marky. God… I’ve missed you.” He said going in for a kiss. Mark let him press their lips together, but he quickly took control, biting at the others when they broke apart. “I missed you too baby. Now go get some rest.” Mark replied before heading into the bathroom. Tom was then left to his own devices. He paced back and forth in the hall waiting for Matt to come out with his pants.

“Here hun. I hope they aren’t too short on you. You are still taller than me.” He smiled up at him. “Thanks Matty. Sleep well.” He said turning to go into the guest room. “Hey hey, where do you think you’re going?” Matt grabbed him by the shoulder. “Huh?” Tom blinked. “I need my good night kiss.” Matt stood on his toes a bit to place a wet kiss on Tom’s lips. Tom blushed again, feeling like a young teen again. He went to stutter out a good night but Matt had already turned on his heels and into his own room. “Oh god what have I gotten myself into.”


	6. Cats Away, The Mice Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark leaves to go run some errands leaving Matt and Tom alone.

Tom awoke in a cold sweat. He began to panic not knowing where he was but realized quickly he had asked to stay at Mark’s last night after the movie. He did his best to calm down but the tremors just wouldn’t stop. The nightmare he had had during the night really messed with him. He debated for at least an hour just going into Mark and Matt’s room to go curl up with them. They would understand, right? He just really needed some reassurance after that.

Finally, he got up and padded to their bedroom door. He was going to knock, even hesitantly rose his fist but decided to just walk in. “Marky?.. Marky are you awake?..” He whispered into the dark room. He knew it was early morning but the drapes closed out all the light. “Tommy? Is that you?” Matt asked blearily looking towards the lit up doorway. “D-did I wake you?” Tom stuttered to ask. “Yeah, but it’s okay baby. What’s a matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Matt replied sitting up. “Jus’ a nightmare… I know it’s silly.” Tom looked down to his feet, ready to turn to go back to his room. “No it’s not. Comer.” Matt held out his arms for Tom to walk into. He embraced the other man before rolling over for Tom to join him in bed.

“Is Mark gone?” Tom asked looking at the empty space behind Matt. “Yeah he had some errands to run today. He said you’re more than welcome to spend the day here. But I would let you anyway.” Matt answered burying his face in the other man’s neck. Tom sighed and wrapped his arms around Matt. “How are you so damn warm?” He asked. Matt chuckled, “Mark always says I’m his human furnace.” Tom giggled a bit and pulled away from Matt to look him in the eyes. “You’re really handsome too. And sweet… God I’m sorry if I’m being awkward. I’m not good at these kinda things…” Tom rolled his eyes at himself and cringed. Matt lightly bumped their foreheads together.

“Not good at what things?” Matt asked leaning in closer. “These.” Tom replied with a kiss, swiping his tongue along Matt’s bottom lip. Matt reached up and cupped his face in both his hand, letting Tom slide his tongue in. He swallowed down a moan as he frenched him. He felt the beginnings of love bloom within his chest, he knew then it was all over. “Matt… Matt I think I have feelings for you… I mean I kinda liked you before and I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I didn’t… I just… I didn’t expect this to come on so suddenly.” Tom exclaimed. Matt sighed happily and returned to resting his head against the other’s shoulder. “That makes me so happy.”

Hours later, Matt’s alarm went off. He jolted awake, causing Tom to stir as well. “How the hell is this not waking him up?” He thought as he reached over to turn the damned thing off. “And when the hell did we fall asleep?” He started at the clock, it was already twelve. Matt honestly hated wasting the day away in bed, but having Tom so contently snuggled up made him want to do just that. Though, perhaps Mark being out and about today would give them a chance to spend some time alone together.

“Babe? Hey Tommy? Rise and shine.” He said shaking the larger man. “Sleeeeeeeep.” Tom replied grabbing for Matt. “Come on baby, get up, it’s already noon.” He laughed at the man’s weak attempts. “Sleep Matty.” This time Tom got a hold on his arm and pulled him down. His arms curled around his waist and he slung a leg between Matt’s. “Just wanna laze in bed today?” He asked. Tom nodded and nibbled at the nape of Matt’s neck. “Sounds good to me.” Matt replied. He grabbed the remote from the bedside table and switched on The Departed. Tom blinked up at the screen. “I’ve never seen this but I’ve heard good things about it.” He said turning to hold Matt in his arms so they could both watch. “It’s one of my favorite shows.” Matt replied, sighing and relaxing into the embrace. Tom snuffled against the top of Matt’s head, causing the other to giggle. “You’re a handsy man, aren’t you?”

“Is that a bad thing..?” Tom asked, feeling the need to back away from Matt. “No not at all Tommy. I like it. Mark’s the same way, you should know.” Tom nodded and clung tighter to his boyfriend. The two sat in silence watching the show, exchanging a few kisses and soft touches here and there for a few hours. It was starting to get a bit heavy when Mark walked in. “Well well well… what do we have here? My boyfriend and my other boyfriend canoodling without me.” Mark smirked.

Tom blushed and Matt started laughing. “Get over here you goon.” He said scooching over, making more room on Tom’s lap. Mark smiled, slinging off his jacket and crawling under the covers with his lovers. “Don’t mind if I do.”


	7. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt figures Tom's past anxiety has returned and confronts Mark about a solution

As night progressed, Tom grew restless and anxious. Matt took notice of this because of all the fidgeting coming from beneath him. He turned to look at Mark to see if he caught on to Tom’s movement but his eyes were glued to the TV screen. Perhaps he had noticed and knew it to be something Tom always did that Matt was oblivious to. “Babe?” Matt turned to whisper in Tom’s ear, causing him to jump slightly. “Everything okay?” Tom nodded and gave Matt a peck to his cheek, though Matt wasn’t buying it. He dropped it for now and curled closer to Tom.

In reality, Tom dreaded going home. The night he had first called Mark, he had been waking up for a few months with nightly panic attacks, spurred on by God only knows what. Last night was the first he could seek out comfort from another person. Matt had made him feel so secure. He was petrified of losing that, he felt that if he’d leave, they’d decide this relationship was a mistake and he’d be all alone again. He knows his psyche wouldn’t be able to manage the thought let alone it actually happening.

He turned to look at Mark who was yawning and stretching, knowing he’d want to go to bed soon, it was nearly eleven anyway. Tom itched to ask if he could stay again, but he felt like he would be burdening his boyfriends. “Well I suppose I should get going, it’s late and I know my Marky in his old age likes to go to bed with the chickens.” He joked, sliding off the bed.

“Hey! I’m not old you ass.” Mark flicked him on the shoulder. “Whatever you say Marky.” Tom sing-songed back. “You sure you have to get going Tommy?” Matt spoke up to ask grabbing the taller man’s arm to pull him close. “Yeah Matty, I have some things I need to get done around the house.” He replied, letting Matt pull him into a kiss. They lingered for a bit letting their foreheads touch. Mark felt a small pang of… jealousy? at the sight. Apparently since he’d been gone his two lovers had been getting close. He was more upset then jealous that he wasn’t there for it.

Tom walked to the guest room to put on the clothes he had worn yesterday before walking to the door to slip on his shoes. The other two men walked out to bid him goodbye. Mark wrapped his arms around him wishing him a good night then Matt did the same. Tom tried his best to keep his shit together, but when he got out to his car he collapsed. Tears spilled freely as he did his best to pull out of the driveway. Thank God he didn’t live too far from Mark’s, he knew he shouldn’t really be driving in such a state. He just wanted to be with his two lovers and he felt like that was a crime.

Meanwhile in the house, Matt still stood by the door frowning. Mark was walking out of the bathroom when he noticed Matt was still standing in the foyer. “Tom’s a big boy, he’ll get home alright babe.” He said embracing Matt from behind. “You should have seen him this morning. He seemed so distraught Mark. I’m really worried about him. Has he always had anxiety issues?” Matt spoke out of concern. “He used to have panic attacks when he was younger…They coming back?” He replied, brows knitting together.

Matt nodded and turned in Mark’s arms. “I’d rather have him stay here with us Mark while he sorts this out. I don’t like him being on his own, that’s part of the reason I suggested this. I know what a toxic mix loneliness and depression can be.” He said leaning back to meet the other’s eyes. “You think Tom’s depressed?” “I know so.”

Mark glanced at the floor for a moment running over many growing worries in his mind. “I know it would be way too soon for him to move in, but I want him here Mark, at least for now like I said. Let him spend a week or two here with us. Maybe like a trial run for him to actually live here if the three of us work out.” Matt suggested.

“That is a little soon Matty… I mean I know Tom and I were friends and lovers for years, but so much happened between us and I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now…” Mark replied, rubbing at his chin. “Marky, I love you, and you know you’re always going to be my number one, but I am honestly extremely concerned for Thomas right now. If he doesn’t stay here I might go to his place to stay for a while until he is showing signs of getting better.” Matt retorted.

Mark was lost in thought for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh. “Alright baby, you win. We’ll have Tommy stay until he gets better, but we’ve gotta sit some boundaries.” Matt smiled and kissed Mark on the cheek. “I knew you’d see it my way.” “You’re a little shit.”


	8. A School Boy Trapped in a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Matt don't want Tom to be alone anymore so they get him back over as quickly as they can.

As soon as Tom pulled into his driveway, he hurriedly cut the engine and bolted into the house after several failed attempts to unlock the front door. He ran right into his room, jumping into his bed and breaking down. Heavy sobs filled the otherwise silent house. He curled up on himself cursing himself for acting this way. He felt like a helpless child and it made him feel guilty. Did Mark and Matt see him the same way as he saw himself? Surely, they’d get rid of him. Panic rose in his chest and he felt his breathing start to falter, but just as it did his cell phone rang.

“H-hello?” He answered choking. “Tommy, baby? Are you okay?” Matt’s gravelly voice came through the phone. He could hear Tom hyperventilating. “Baby I want you to come back over here, I knew I shouldn’t have let you leave. Mark and I have something to discuss with you.” He finished. “I-I d-don’t know if I can drive right now…” Tom replied sniveling. “Okay Tom, listen to me okay? I want you to gather plenty of clothes and whatever else you need for staying for a while. I’m on my way after I get dressed. I’m coming to get you.” Matt instructed.

Tom felt his breath catch in his throat. “Thank you…” He whispered just as Matt hung up. he took a moment to try and calm himself down before shakily standing to start throwing his belongings in a duffel bag. And just as he finished he heard the roar of a motorcycle pull up. he all but flew out the house, bag in hand to go and greet Matt. “Matty…” He sighed, dropping it and holding the other man close.

“Hey… I’ve got you.” Matt said squeezing him a bit before reaching up to caress his cheek. “Everything is going to be just fine.” He leaned in and placed his lips upon Tom’s. Soon deepening it by teasing the other’s tongue with his own. Fresh, hot tears trailed down Tom’s face, he felt so much better, a sense of relief finding him in Matt’s arms. “Come on baby, let’s get going.” Matt said, pulling away and walking over to secure Tom’s bag. Tom nodded and got on behind Matt, snaking his arms tightly around him.

The ride home was short. Perhaps a little too short for Tom due to Matt’s tendency to speed, taking the turns a bit too sharp. He let Matt help him dismount and retrieve his bag off the back. The two entered the house hand in hand and Mark was waiting just behind the door, pulling Tom into a comforting hug, carding his fingers through brown locks. “Never be afraid to tell me that you feel alone or need me Thomas.” He said, pressing a kiss to Tom’s temple, standing on the tips of his toes. “I told you even when you left, never be afraid to seek me out. We’ve been through too much together.”

“I…I love you… I think I love you both…” Tom rasped out. Still in Mark’s arms, he felt another pair envelope him from behind. “I know it’s only been like two days… I’m sorry Matt.” He started sniveling again. “Hey, hey do not apologize to me for that. I… um… I think I’m falling too baby.” Matt replied, wiping away the tears threatening to escape. “I know you’re hurting right now Thomas. We both know so we made a decision, we’re letting you stay with us, for at least two weeks, or until we see a change. We’ll have to see how things go. I know what you’re going through, I’m not going to let you do it on your own.” He finished.

Again, Tom broke down, sobbing on his two lovers. “T-thank you… thank you both so much… I really love you guys.” Mark and Matt both felt themselves tearing up along with Tom. Mark took to rubbing small circles in Tom’s lower back. “Go on and clean up. A hot shower will make you feel better. We’ll be waiting in bed. You can sleep with us tonight.” He said. Tom’s face brightened up then nodding he headed towards the bathroom, mouthing one last “thank you.”

He closed the door behind him before stripping down. He turned on the shower head and let the water warm up. He stepped in and his tense muscles relaxed under the steamy spray and his earlier miseries washed away. He let out a groan and leaned against the cold tiles of the shower, hissing at first until his heated skin equaled out the temperature of the wall. He gave it a few more minutes before actually washing up. After, he really didn’t feel like getting out, turning the water up further but remembered he had two very handsome men awaiting him in bed. So, he stumbled on out and quickly dried off. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and slid them on as he walked out of the bathroom to Mark and Matt’s.

For some reason he felt his nerves start to act up. He awkwardly stood in the open doorway and rapped on the frame. “Feeling better Tommy?” Matt asked turning away from Mark. His cheeks were flushed. Clearly the two men had been up to something prior to Tom padding in. “A lot… Also I was doing some thinking… I’m gonna go sleep in the guest room. I don’t want to rush you guys into anything just cause I’m not doing too good upstairs.” He replied, turning to walk out. “Tom Delonge get your jolly green ass in this bed!” Matt called out. “Yeah, I could use an extra pillow.” Mark added grinning. Tom smiled goofily and turned on his heels, jumping right in.


	9. Boundaries? What Boundaries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt awakes to find his boyfriends already wiiiiide awake... if you catch my drift.

Tom barely remembered falling asleep. His body tried to shoot up in alarm, but he had a body on each of his sides that held him back. The panic that had filled him for a few seconds subsided quickly. He smiled to himself and looked down at the two men sharing his chest as a pillow. Mark apparently wasn’t kidding last night. And for the first time in a long time he thought to himself that everything is going to be okay. Just like Matt promised when he had come to pick him up. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly trying not to jostle Matt and Mark. However, he watched as Mark’s eyes fluttered open. “Well good morning sunshine.” Tom laughed watching the groggy man trying to gain consciousness. Mark smiled at him and turned his face further into Tom’s chest to place a kiss on it.

He sighed and ran a hand threw Mark’s hair. He tugged at it a bit signaling he wanted Mark to scoot up. He kissed and bit at his lips languidly. “In a mood this morning, are we?” Mark asked smirking against the other’s mouth. A muffled “mhm” answered him. Mark ran a hand down Tom’s body, the skin just as soft as he remembered, until he reached the waistband of his boxers. “It’s been a while… is this okay?” Tom nodded quickly and sucked in a breath. Mark smirked again, this time against Tom’s neck as he slipped his hand in and tugged at his growing erection.

Tom would swear that he tried his best to keep it in, but a moan escaped his lips causing Matt to stir. Mark stilled as did Tom, though excitement ran through both of them by the aspect of their other lover catching them fooling around. Bright baby blues opened and took in the sight before them. “Marky wasn’t there supposed to be boundaries set up or are you revoking your own rules already?” A shit eating grin festered upon Matt’s mouth. Mark gave a mischievous grin right back. “I’ll take it that I’m right.” Matt chuckled.

He turned his attention to Tom, attaching his lips to his neck as Mark kept stroking him. Tom panted and canted his hips up into Mark’s hand needing more friction than what he was getting. “M-Marky? Please?” He asked, bordering on begging. “What babe? You gotta tell me Tom.” Mark replied stopping all together. “I think he wants more Marky.” Matt said, pulling away from the bruise he had formed on Tom’s pale skin. He smirked than disappeared beneath the covers. Tom furrowed his brows for a moment, not sure of what Matt was doing but let out a loud gasp as warm, wet lips enveloped his cockhead. “M-Matthew!” He breathed out.

“Shhh baby, just let him.” Mark said as he attached his lips to Tom’s yet again. Their tongues twisted together and probed around each other’s mouths. Tom whimpered and sobbed. It had been so long since he had done anything, he felt over-sensitized. He pushed at Mark’s chest to get him to break the kiss before pulling Matt off his dick by his hair. “G-guys… I want this to last a while. I-I can’t at this rate. I wanna make you both feel good too.” He admitted. Mark and Matt looked to each other and laughed. “Tommy just lay back and hush yourself. This is for you. I could care less about myself right now.” Matt said pressing a searing kiss to his side, tickling Tom a bit. The taller man giggled and nodded. “If you guys are sure…” “Oh don’t worry, we are.” Mark added.

And with that, Matt disappeared back beneath the covers and Mark took Tom by the tongue again, plundering the other’s mouth with a heated need. He maneuvered himself to be laying half way on top of Tom and started thumbing his nipples. He recalled how when they were very young, sometimes just playing with and teasing Tom’s chest could get him to come in his pants. The poor man was only spurred on more by Matt’s devious tongue that swirled around his shaft and crafty lips that worked the head. Tom was mewling into Mark’s mouth at this point, extremely close to tipping over the edge. His toes curled and uncurled, bunching up the sheets beneath them.

He gripped Mark by the shoulders as his orgasm over took him. It hit him like a tsunami and he shook and spasmed, emptying his seed into Matt’s mouth. The blue-eyed man moaned and did his best to swallow all of it down, choking a bit as his throat contracted along Tom’s softening cock. Mark finally pulled back for some air. “Bet your feeling even better now Tommy.” He grinned again. Tom just looked at him with a knowing expression, trying to catch his breath. “It’s not really a surprise such a talented singer is good with his mouth in other ways.” Tom joked, inhaling before each word. Matt giggled and spread back out, throwing a leg over Tom. “Such a sweet boy Tommy.”

Mark rolled his eyes but was still smirking. “Enough you two. Let’s actually get up and be productive today, hmmm? As far as I know you too laid around all day yesterday.” He said. Tom pretended to be pouting. “Delonge if you’re going to be under my room I will tolerate no laziness.” Mark puffed himself up mockingly. Tom stuck his tongue out at him and curled back up under the covers. “Thomas! Get your lazy ass out of bed!” He demanded again, pulling at his shoulders. “You can’t make me dad!” He said burrowing further. “God, it’s like nothing’s changed between you two.” Matt laughed. “Of course it has Matty Cakes!” Tom spoke up. “We have another special someone to cause havoc with!” Matt smiled and leaned over to embrace his two boys.


End file.
